Random Random SUPER FANTASTIC FUN
by bitter-sweet000
Summary: Things are wierd in the Cullen household. A lot of arguing and a lot of sushi. It's super ramdom so yeah. Pink bunnies everywhere!Godzilla!Toy sheeps. OOC.
1. Sushi

**A/n: I was bored so I decided to make a different story. It is so ramdom but whatever.**

_Characters in this chapter:_

_Bella, Edward, Bob, Sherbert, Shishcabob_

**Ok so here's the story...**

Bella, Edward, Bob, Sherbert, Shishkabob are sitting in the Cullen's living room while the rest of the Cullens were out hunting.

"Edward, you know what just I noticed?" Bella asked Edward.

"What?" Edward asked. Nowadays Bella has been picking for a fight, God only knows why.

"Your head is way too BIG!" She said then laughed but suddenly felt bad, then went back to laughing. She was about to poke him when she remembered that would only bruise her. Bella knew that Edward looked like a Greek god but Emmett told her to say it.

"Shut up Bella, your nose is way too big!" Even though Bella's nose was just perfect -actually everything was perfect to him- Edward had to say somthing. Edward just couldn't hold it in any longer. Every day Emmett told Bella to harass Edward. And she did because...well no one knows why.

"Whoa, looks like somebody's been watching way too much Elmo." Bob got in the conversation.

"Shut up Bob!" Bella and Edward said at the same time.

"Well then!" Bob said feeling left out of the conversation.

"You know what Edward there's been something I've always wanted to tell you." Bella said seriously.

"What? You also think your nose is way too big. No way I think that too!" Edward said not getting the hint of seriousness.

"Oh shut up! You keep on talking but all I hear is BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!" Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on! You keep on talking and all I hear is OINK, OINK, OINK!" Edward said thinking of the first sound that came to his mind.

"Ok guys maybe you should just CALM IT!! Ok?" Bob said before it got any worse.

"No Bob, let them argue." Shishkabob said jumping up and down.

"Why?" Bob said confused.

"Because every time they finish fighting, both of them go to eat sushi and take one of us." Shishkabob said while Bella and Edward were fighting.

_"Oooh..._wait what?" Bob said still confused.

"Never mind Bob, never mind..." Shishkabob said rubbing his temples

"Oh shut up Edward! Maybe I should start calling you bobble head!" Bella screamed.

"You know what I'm done _arguing_ with you!" Edward yelled back.

"Whoa that was a big word!" Sherbert said wide-eyed.

"Ok who wants SUSHI?" Shishkabob said out of nowhere.

"Shut up Shishkabob!" everyone yelled while Sherbert kept trying to figure out what arguing meant.

"Well whatever!" he said.

"Ok you know what I'm sorry Edward." Bella said seriously.

"I'm sorry too, Bella." Edward said. His eyes looked like they turned into liquid.

"Hey guys, the ice cream man is outside and I bought sherbert ice cream.YUM!" Bob said licking the ice cream.

"Ahhhhhh, how could you Bob!" Sherbert said out of her own little world, and started sobbing.

"How could I what, Sherbert? Ooooohhhh..." Bob said looking at his sherbert ice cream.

_"Anyways..._Edward to make it up to you I'm going to take you out for sushi!" Bella said jumping up and down. Shishkabob started jumping up and down too.

"I don't eat remember?" Edward said.

"To bad you're still coming." Bella said pulling his arm.

"Ooooh! I want sushi. I wish they would argue everyday." Shishkabob said running over to Bella.

"Ha ha. Funny thing Shishkabob, they do argue everyday." Bob said still looking at his ice cream.

"I know isn't that COOL!" Shishkabob was now in the land of sushi.

"Uhhh sure buddy. Now I have to go apologize to Sherbert for eating her." Bob said placing the ice cream safely on the table.

"Eating her?" Edward asked.

"Mentally eating her, I think." Bob said.

"Oh. Well bye Bob, this is the last time I'll see you. I'm going into the wild..."-sniff, sniff- Shishkabob said.

"Umm Shishkabob I love breaking it to you but you're only going out for sushi."Bob said.

"God, can't you at least go with it. Well anyways see you, Bob."Shishkabob said.

"OK..."-cough, cough, choke, gag- Bob said.

"Are you ok Bob?" a voice came behind him.

"Sherbert you're back!" Bob yelled and hugged her.

"Sure I am." She said.

**A/N: Uhh yeah this is the first chapter. I'll do more chapters depending on the reviews so yeah. Review! :) Flames are accepted. :)**


	2. Pink Bunnies

A/n: Uhh so here's the 2nd chapter, uhhh wow I say uhh a lot

**A/n: Uhh so here's the 2nd chapter, uhhh wow I say uhh a lot! So anyways enjoy it and read and review! **

Characters in this chapter...

**Bella, Edward, Bob, Sherebert, Shishcabob, Bunny Master...**

**Anyhoo, so on with the story...**

Bella, Edward, Bob, Sherbert, and Shishcabob were sitting on the grass outside leaning on the Cullen's couch which was outside for no apparent reason.

"Wow that was some good sushi!" said Shishcabob after they came back.

"We ate sushi? I thought we went for some tacos." Bella said, confused about weather they ate sushi or tacos.

"Dude, this is the weirdest day EVER!" said Bob in a loud voice, and seriously I mean loud.

"Why?" asked Bella now knowing they ate sushi because of a burp that smelled like it.

"Dude, I was at Toys R' Us, and like I saw this electronic bunny." Bob said to them.

"Dude, a bunny, EWWW!" said Bella looking at Bob like she just vomited!

"Any who, so I decided to mess with it and guess what!" said Bob showing a lot of emotion and I mean a lot!** (A's/n: I say that a lot to, huh?)**

"WHAT?" said Bella, Shishcabob, and Edward all together!

"Dude it winked at me!" Bob said almost stabbing Edward with his LONG fingernails only it broke before he could actually poke him hard.

"Dude it did not!" Bella said rather excited than freaked out.

"And get this, when I walked away and grabbed an electronic dog instead I heard something growl!" Bob said using his growling accent.

"NO WAY!" Bella, Shishcabob, and Edward said.

"NO WAY!" said Sherbert having no idea what they are talking about. She's been butting in on a lot of conversations. She says they don't include her a lot, I mean have you met her. Ding Dong!

"Shut up Sherbert, I'm trying to tell a story!" Bob said screaming at the poor girl. No wonder she has nighty whities. That's what Sherbert calls nightmares. Like I said Ding Dong!

"I'm sorry Bob." Sherbert said in a _trying_ to be cute voice.

"It's okay, it's okay." They all said together.

"Guys I bought the best electronic _Bunny_!!" Sherbert said very excited but then realized that everyone was staring at her in shock, but then lost it and went blank.

"Sherbert how could you, didn't you hear that those are evil, killing, stabbing, man eating, zombie bunnies!" Bob said sounding like a crazy hobo trying to win a bingo game.

"What, how could they be whatever you said bunnies?" Bella and Edward said together. Then they looked at each other thinking about how they repeat the same things at the same time.

"Dude they are! We have to leave town, pack our clothes, and beat up that old man who lives across the street!" Bob said trying to catch his breath but then choked.

"Oh, you mean Mr.Wrinkleman?" Bella said but then laughed because she found out what it sounded like.

"I'll get you my _precious _Bob!" said a bunny out of no where in like the creepiest voice ever.

"What, AHHHHHHHH! It's the bunny, it's the bunny! SHOOO! Get away. Growl, Growl, Rawr, Rawr!" Bob shouted trying to get it away while jumping on the couch.

"Ok, Bob you didn't sound like a lion... you sounded like a dead lion trying to save itself, I mean that was the worst lion noise ever." Bella said trying to burst his bubble.

"Wow another big word!" Sherbert said confused again of a big word she heard.

"I am not mean, my _precious _I just wanted to talk to you, and I mean talk!" the bunny said to Bob.

"No I will NEVER TALK TO YOU!" Bob shouted at the bunny, getting on the tippy top of the couch.

"If you will not speak to me, my bunny friends and I will attack your world!" the bunny said trying to sound like Godzilla.

"Dude you're pink! Who ever heard of a pink bunny trying to attack our world, I mean that's pretty funny!" Edward said cracking up on the floor then laughed so hard and fell on Sherbert and almost capacitated her.

"Rawr, if you do not listen to the bunny master two other bunnies and I will trap you forever!" a voice said out of no where.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Bob and Bella said but then laughed and fell on Edward -getting bruises- who was on Sherbert.

"Come and talk or me and my friends will trap you!" The bunny said pointing to his weird looking pink friends.

"Ha ha, there's a pink Godzilla too!" Bella said cracking up then fell on the street.

"Dude I think you should talk to them before the pink animals attack." Edward said to Bob in a serious voice. Edward couldn't read the bunnies mind for some reason.

"Ok, I will talk to you but first I have to go into my house and grab something." Bob said to the bunnies.

"Bob...It's my house." Edward said.

"Whatever!" Bob said.

"Very well then." The pink bunny said.

"Ok guys come on. We have to trap them, I cant talk to them." Bob said to his friends except for Sherbert because she was talking to herself and playing with her lamb. She had about four dozen bruises.

"Baaah, says the lamb, the lamb says baaaah." Sherbert said playing in a corner with her lamb.

"Ok dude no offense but I think that pink bunny likes you. I mean are you looking at the way he's staring at you." Bella said to Bob as h was looking at the bunny.

"Dude I think you're right but how do we stop him?" Bob said asking Edward and Bella.

"You should make out with Sherbert!" Edward said out of no where knocking Bella out with his fist because he got a little too much excited.

"Dude, tell him to shut up. I will not make out with Sherbert." Bob said to Bella because Edward kept on repeating what he said.

"Eddykins." Bella said to Edward because she knows he hates it when she calls him that.

"Stop calling me that!" Edward shouted at Bella.

"Ok I have no other choice but to make out with Sherbert and make the bunny jealous and if I'm wrong well them I'm going to have to knock out Sherbert." Bob said to himself.

"Dude hurry up." Bella said to Bob.

"Sherbert come here, I need you to stop playing with your sheep real quick." Bob said to Sherbert trying to pretend this is not going to happen.

"Bah says the lab, the lamb says bah." Sherbert said.

"Call the bunny." Bob said to Bella.

"Come here bunny master Bob wants to show you something." Bella said to the bunny master in a weird voice.

"How could you!" The bunny master said to Bob as he walked in and saw Bob kissing Sherbert.

"How could I what." Bob said to the bunny in confused voice. Well trying to sound confused.

"You're kissing her! I thought what we had was special!" The bunny said screaming at Bob and then ran away then hopped onto the pink Godzilla's back and jumped away.


	3. Spit Balls

**Christa and Meli: Well here is chapter three. And the bold is just us bothering you or us arguing. In the words of Emmett "Anyways..."**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Christa: We own Twilight!**_

_**Meli: You're on crak**_

_**Christa: Yes I am!...Wait what?**_

_**Meli:I should have never given you Smernoff**_**. (Smernoff is a word we use to describe hyperness**_**)**_

_**Christa: No you shouldn't have! Wait what?**_

_**Meli: We don't own Twilight. Though it would be AWESOME!!!**_

_**Christa: -jumping on walls, hyper- Yeah! Wait what?**_

_______________________________________________________________________

After th Pink Godzilla and kissing incident, it was time to go back to school. Hooray**(M/C:use no emotion when you say hooray).** Everyone had the same classes(i.e. the Cullens, Bella, Bob, Shiscabob, and Sherbert.) Well, in sixth period Bella and Edward were only together, but that's a whole other issue. Everyone was in their seats in the middle of fourth period-which was before lunch- and everyone was listening-or at least pretending to.

"Oww!" said Shishcabob cutting in all the zoning-out.

"What?" Bob said startled.

"I whit mah tun." Shishcabob said.

"What?" Bob asked again.

"I _whit_ mah _tun._" Shishcabob said louder.

"What?!" Bob said not able to understand.

"I WHIT MAH TUN!" Shishcabob almost yelled.

"What?!" Bob asked again.

"He bit his tounge goddammit!" Edward said reading Shishcabob's thoughts.

"Oooh." Bob said getting quiet.

"Anyways...did you bring the straws I asked you for Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. Why'd you need them?" Bella asked handing Emmett the straws.

"Spit balls!" he said ripping paper out of a notebook.

"Oooo! I wanh hoo yoin!" Shishcabob yelled at Emmett.

"What?" Emmett and Bob asked.

"I wanh hoo-"

"He wants to join." Edward said pissed off for no reason.

"Either you're PMS-ing or you're bipolar." Rosalie said filing her nails for the thirteenth time.

"Either you're a _**bith**_ or you're a _**bith**_." Edward said almost biting her head off.

"PMS-ing" Rosalie and Alice said at the same time. Edward pouted.

"Anyways...if you wants to throw spit balls then come along." Emmett told Shishcabob like those camercial people**(Meli: at least I think the do) (Christa: yeah don't worry about it they do.)**.

After the three vampire and humans finished throwing spit balls Bella said, "Wow that was fun!"

"No it wasn't." Bob said taking a spit ball off the back of his neck.

"That was sooo not fair! I didn't get a straw!" Alice said getting a spit ball out of her hair.

Emmett immaturly stuck out his tounge at her. She did the same.

"All right who did it!" Mr. Jerkons (their science teacher) said talking in his light southern accent. Everyone kept quiet.

"All right detention for all of you." he said going back to the board.

"Awwe!" the room chorused.

"I don't care. Mr. Jerkons is hot!" Jessica said. For some reason, looked a little like Zack Efron, that is when he shaved, which was not many times.

"Eww, Jessica. He's an ass!" Lauran said.

"I don't care." She said with hearts in her eyes.

"Wow. That's like that one movie 'Prom Night' all over. Only oppisite." Bob said scooting his chair away from Jessica.

"Etwart luks lie a fich." Shishcabob said.

"I do not!" Edward said.

"Deniah." Shishcabob said shaking his head. Edward flipped him off.

"What did he say?" Bella asked.

"He said I looked like a fish, and I said I do not. Then he called me a denial." Edward said.

"Awwe it's ok Eddiekins." Bella said giving his hand a little squeeze.

"Don't call me that! But just because you're nice I'll let it pass." Edward said giving Bella's hand a a squeeze back. She blushed lightly.

"Anyways..." Emmett said.

Alice giggled and blocked her thoughts from Edward.

"What?" Emmett asked Alice.

"You're about to find out." Alice giggled and looked at Sherbert who was zonned out. **(Meli: I'm like Sherbert...I Always zone out. Tee-hee.)** Then something croaked and wiggled in Sherbert's sweater pocket.

"What the hell is that Sherbert?" Bob asked.

"My frog named Pajamas." She said comming back down to earth. she took out a green frog from her pocket and petted it.

"Woah" Shishcabob said.

"Wanna hold it?" Sherbert asked Rosalie.

"Over my pile of ashes." she said looking disgusted. **(M/C: Just thought we should add that in. You'd get it if you read Breaking Dawn.)**

"Sherberh, hwere hid yoo het hat hrog?" Shishcabob asked his sister.

"What?" she asked.

"He's asking were did you get that frog." Edward said for Shishcabob.

"My pocket." she said happily.

"But how did it get in you're pocket." Edward asked her for Shishcabob.

"I put it in there." She said still happy.

"Ugh, never mind." He said rubbing his temples.

"Whatcha doing?" Jessica asked Edward.

"Rubbing my temples." He replied.

"Temples are to big to fit on you're head." She said seriously.

"Wow. What a catch, Edward." Alice said.

"Shut up." Edward said putting his head down on his desk.

"Oh, it's okay Eddiekins," Bella said patting him on the head lightly. Edward grumbled.

"Oh, boo-hoo." Alice said slapping Edward on the back of his head.

"Why is the whole world out to get me?" Edward sobbed.

"Grab a hold of yourself, bro." Emmett said after flirting with Rosalie.

"Dude, Maaxx is staring at you," Jasper told Edward, blocking the view of Maaxx with his hand.

"She always stares at me," Edward said looking at Jasper seriously.

"And only you..." Bob said _**mastiriously**_.

"That's just creepy." Bella said freaked out. Finally, the bell rang releasing the students from the torture of class.

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**Meli: Well that's it for now. Next chapter will be about lunch...Speaking of, I'm hungry.**

**Christa: Me, too! Well...**

**Meli: Review!**

**Christa: Oh, yeah! Review.**

**M/C: :)**


End file.
